The construction of micro-mechanical fluid ejection devices such as ink ejection devices it is important to have as symmetrical a nozzle aperture as possible otherwise fluctuations in ink ejection direction are likely to exist.
Unfortunately, if the inkjet print head is formed using semiconductor fabrication techniques, it is unlikely that a fully symmetrical nozzle would be formed.